Certain urinary and gynecological pathologies can be treated by stabilizing an organ or tissue within the pelvic region. In female patients, examples of pathologies that can be treated by such a procedure include vaginal, uterine, and rectal prolapses, cystoceles, lateral defects, and urinary incontinence. A known method for stabilizing organs and tissues within the pelvic region involves the use of bone anchors. Deployment of a bone anchor requires drilling a hole in a bone, either by using a separate drilling instrument or by utilizing the anchor itself as a drilling tool. Bone anchors generally have one or more barbs that project outward to prevent the anchor from exiting the hole. Such anchors generally are not amenable to implantation in soft tissues, since the barbs would tear the soft tissue, causing irritation and/or passage of the anchor back through the tissue.
Other known methods include making one or more incisions in a patient's abdomen. For example, one method for treating female stress urinary incontinence involves supporting the urethra with an implant anchored in the patient's skin after the implant has been passed through the skin of the patient's abdomen.